


Phantom of Beacon Hills

by Shinigami24



Series: Hale Case Files [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Mystery, Phantom - Freeform, Pup!Scott, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives take on two cases with one ending horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the oneshot I promised. This is the next part in the Hale Case Files.

The detectives had just finished a case. They were celebrating their success at a jazz concert. The crowd began to cheer as Justine Starr began to play. She was playing a new song titled 'Empty Glass.' While listening to the song, Cora found herself going down memory lane and made a comment to the others.

"Do you remember when we first met her?" Cora asked.

"All too well. That case was scary!" Isaac gulped, as he started shivering into remembered fear. Memories flooded their heads and they found themselves remembering the case. The events were so vivid, it felt like everything had happened yesterday instead of a decade ago...

_Beacon Hills, 10 years ago_

_Lydia was asking Derek and Stiles some pointed questions._

_"Is Derek a good kisser?" Lydia smirked. Derek was a bit flustered and Stiles had his face in his hands._

_"We're going to stop you right there." Laura interrupted with Cora backing her up. The sisters really didn't want to know anything about their brother's love life! Nope, not in the least. Stiles sighed in relief, while Lydia looked and seemed to be disappointed.  
_

_Later, they received a new client. Someone was terrorizing a local theater. It started out as harmless events, but then progressed into dangerous acts. Bizarre deadly accidents were happening. In addition, the cast and crew members had gotten death threats._

_"We can solve this. We'll take it." Laura declared. Then Chris Argent went to the detectives for help._

_"I need your help. Someone is stalking Allison and I need answers." he requested as he took out a packet. The detectives had two important cases that held the safety of others in the balance._

* * *

  _The detectives split up to cover both cases. The first group went to a photography store. The clerk there was shown an envelope. Inside the packet was a batch of pictures Chris had given them. The pictures were clear and perfect, despite the fact that they had been taken at quite a distance. The unaware Allison was going around doing her usual activities.  
_

_"Do you know what kind of lens that could have been used to take those pictures?" Lydia asked._

_"Yes, it looks like a 50mm lens was used. We're the only store in town that carries it." the clerk answered._

_"May we have a list of purchases?" Stiles asked hopefully. They had to begin somewhere. The clerk went to get the list.  
_

_Meanwhile, the second group went to the theater to begin their investigation. They walked onstage. The wood was slightly charred from the fire started by a fallen chandelier._

_"This fire could've spread easily and gotten out of control if they hadn't acted fast. This theatre is centuries old." Derek mused._

_"Where did the chandelier fall from?" Isaac wanted to know. So they went into the balcony and found the frayed rope. Parts had been evenly cut.  
_

_"From the way the fibers are split, the rope was cut." Erica commented._

_"Someone is dead set on killing anyone in this play." Derek stated. A few minutes later, the group was leaving when they saw Matt Daehler._

_"Matt, why are you here?" Isaac asked his childhood friend. Matt stared at the group nervously. Why were they here?_

* * *

  _The detectives went by the general store to ask some questions. The questioning turned out to be a bust. So the disappointed detectives decided to take their leave, as they were walking out they caught a glimpse of someone. The person in question had on a purple, satin cape. His tuxedo was crisp, and he had on a stark white mask with a black hat. He carried a sword._

_"Wait, why is he dressed up like the phantom of the opera?" Stiles asked._

_"His outfit looks like the one from the theatre." Lydia added. The Phantom saw them and started to chase the now fleeing detectives. They were chased all over the town. After a quick chase, they finally managed to lose the Phantom._

* * *

  _The detectives retreated to Stiles' house to think. They needed to figure out their next step.They had too many questions and not enough clues.  
_

_"The phantom has been following us around. That is the only way it knows why we were at that store." Derek stated._

_"We could try setting a trap in order to catch him." Cora suggested. So the detectives set their trap at the theatre. The trap was a net, and was located on the stage. Now to bait the phantom...  
_

_That night, the detectives camped out in the theatre and settled down to wait. A few minutes later, the phantom stalked into the theatre. He walked onto the stage. Isaac pulled a lever and the phantom got caught in the net. The police were called and they arrived. After the phantom was freed from the net and cuffed, Deputy Tara pulled off the mask. Gasps went up as everyone received a shock._

_"Oh my god." Cora breathed. The real person under the mask was a complete surprise. They had never seen it coming._

* * *

  _The group went to Allison's house. When everyone were seated in the den, Derek began speaking._

_'We found out who your stalker is. It was actually a total accident." he said._

_"Who was it?" Allison asked._

_"Matt was your stalker and the phantom." Lydia explained._

_"What?!" the Argents yelled._

_"The police took him to the 48 hour holding cells." Cora replied._

_"You can press charges if you want." Laura added._

_""I'll go to the station in the morning." Chris promised. All of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Chris went to answer the door and saw a letter on the floor. He picked up the letter and started to read it out loud._

_"Did you really think that I would give myself up that easily? Catch me if you can." Chris said. The detectives stared at the man in shock and dawning horror. They'd missed the real culprit. He was still out there somewhere. The danger hasn't passed.  
_


End file.
